User talk:HeyPeople145
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Seddie/@comment-HeyPeople145-20110503211602 page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SeddieBerserker (Talk) 21:16, May 3, 2011 Click . Thank you SeddieBerserker for helping me out! :) Heyy whats up it mee! :) Have a nice day! I sent this message at 10:36 saturday june 25th 2011.. please answer back on my talk page thanks a lot! :) CuteChick1010 02:37, June 26, 2011 (UTC)your friend..CuteChick1010 02:37, June 26, 2011 (UTC)CuteChick1010 Re: Userboxes Last time someone created things like that, we counted it as ship warring; there is just too much potential for abuse. Mak23686 14:59, June 1, 2011 (UTC) REALLLY? OK.. lets be friends... (sent this message at 10:44 pm saturdat june 25th 2011 tacos! yum tum.. i had 2 of them.. the juice i had was coke... Re: Question If I were to pick between Creddie or Seddie, I would have to pick Seddie. Well I have to admit, Nathan is cute, would be nice to see him with his shirt off once.. ;) (Jennetteswagg 14:02, June 12, 2011 (UTC)) Haha yeah. :) Yes on the Nickelodeon cruise back in February, she was so amazing, I want to meet her again sometime. :) Well I saw her at the gym one night and I as like OMG!!! I actually went up to her and started talking to it was amazing! She said she wish she had an I <3 Sabrina shirt cause I have an I <3 Jennette McCurdy shirt! Haha and she said my support means so much to her. :D Jennetteswagg 16:47, June 12, 2011 (UTC)) we are bffs(best friends forever!!\ so, what you eat for dinner?? hi Hey its me CuteChick1010 whats up bestiee? CuteChick1010 Same Here.. Random pic from the net? To get an avatar from the net and not save it, here's what you need to do: Get the URL of the picture you want (Right click it and click properties or copy image location) Then go on edit your preferences, click browse, and copy and paste the link. Hello Hii! I love Twilight too! TeamCullen 14:33, August 29, 2011 (UTC) No no! Oh no no no! It's a template! It says everyone's username after they come in my room! like { { insertUsername } } without the spaces. Eminem is King This is SliverV1, i havent really been on the iCarly wiki that much lately, so i just saw the message you left me a while back, and yes i am also a big Eminem fan, i have not really seen any big time Eminem fans on here besides me and you, so that means that you and i are the only ones on this wiki that know what good music is lol, who are some of your other favorite Rappers...................and as a parting gift i leave you with a picture of Slaughterhouse, Yelawolf, and of course EMINEM!!!!!!!!!! SliverV1 December 14, 2011 i like Jay Z, Tupac, Biggie, and Royce too, no sorry i really have not watched Bevis and Butthead before lol, my older brother loves that show though... SliverV1 05:34, December 15, 2011 Yeah, i love King of the Hill, Hank is a Dallas Cowboys fan like me lol SliverV1 08:45, December 17, 2011 Tim Tebow FTW, i think Tebow is awsome, lol the Giants, are you kidding me, i was so mad when they beat the Cowboys last Sunday night, and yes i love basketball too, and yes i am in Highschool!!!! SliverV1 December 17, 2011 HeyPeople145-file:Mason.png